The present disclosure relates to a vehicle frame and, more particularly, a rear pillar structure of a vehicle frame to which a tailgate is mounted. In one embodiment, the rear pillar has a dual mode hinge mounted thereto for supporting an associated dual mode tailgate and enabling the tailgate to selectively pivot to a fold-down position and a swing-open position. The rear pillar structure will be described with particular reference to this embodiment; however, it is to be appreciated that the rear pillar structure could relate to other similar environments and applications.